


钢铁侠作出贡献

by Skylark0313



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark0313/pseuds/Skylark0313
Summary: 布鲁斯必须与蝙蝠侠截然不同因为这是他保护自己秘密身份与身边人的重要手段。蝙蝠侠是黑暗和恐惧的化身，布鲁斯则是闪耀与轻佻的代名词；蝙蝠侠行事冷酷高效算无遗漏，布鲁斯就风流懒慢万事不经心；蝙蝠侠在夜幕下铁腕斩恶铁面无情，布鲁斯便迎着闪光灯肆意彰显他的魅力与私生活——无论时间，不顾地点，不拘男女。钢铁侠对此作出贡献。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	钢铁侠作出贡献

01

布鲁斯是出了名的荤素不忌享乐派，值得任何一场宴会奉为上宾；布鲁斯追逐刺激喜欢闪闪发亮的超级英雄，无论捐赠瞭望塔还是接过钢铁侠的邀请函；布鲁斯会轻易屈服于诱惑，因为他就是这么一个毫无意志力可言的草包花花公子。哪怕这意味着他得在半真半假的调情后，眼看着真要把一根钢铁老二放进自己屁股里——整件事中困难的部分甚至不是调情、老二跟屁股。

“这可有些出乎意料了。你真该上周就这么做，当着那对双胞胎的面，把她们漂亮的绿眼珠骇到酒杯里。”

“哦得了吧，那俩红发妞大谈特谈毒藤女爱情魔药的时候，我看你每根头发丝都尖叫着赶紧逃回韦恩庄园让阿尔弗雷德给你煮碗奶油蘑菇汤压压惊，还要再裹张安心毯。”

“赤裸裸的谎言。我要把年度斯塔克博览会都给翘了，接下来起码三天的夜宵都要变成蔬果汁了。”

智能家居随他们跌跌撞撞、彼此使绊子的脚步一路把灯亮到卧室，落地窗通透明亮，往上是冷白月光茕茕孑立，向下是炫彩霓虹争奇斗艳。一面广告牌还闪烁着白天斯塔克博览会上的靓妹热舞与金红盔甲。

他们的接吻缠绵激烈如不死不休的角斗。两个不分伯仲的花花公子贴在彼此身上极尽炫耀技巧，发胶崩塌于指间，体热升温肌肤相亲有电流，三粒纽扣前后骨碌碌滚进地毯，一道轻笑，一声闷哼。柔和的灯光照彻韦恩裸露的半边胸膛。这个白种阔佬精细地做过脱毛，胸肌光洁饱满，像骨瓷盛着的白兔布丁一样在黑钢色床单上摆盘待客。

“赤裸裸，你。”托尼哼笑一声，缓慢又煽情地划过那蔚为大观的赤裸胸肌，指尖传来弹滑结实的触感。“你敢再翘我的博览会，我肯定要带着全程录像飞哥谭去压着你看起码两遍，不准快进。”

“哥谭不会批准钢铁战衣的空域申请，哥谭不欢迎钢铁侠。”布鲁西宝贝用甜蜜的声音说。

“那哥谭欢迎什么，小丑、黑面具、毒藤女、双面人——还是蝙蝠侠？”

钢铁侠似笑非笑。他无疑是名合格的老饕，准确地捻及乳头并用指甲与指腹残忍地翻来覆去玩弄它，那枚肉欲的花蕊很快肿胀发硬，盛出一道诱人的殷红来。熟透的果实得适时采摘，钢铁侠用舌头重重刮过挺立的乳尖，把它狠狠挤歪进乳晕里，随即含住乳头连带周遭软肉，一并用那能给樱桃梗打结的舌头与牙齿仔细品尝这美味。汗水淡淡的咸，香槟醇郁的甜。

“不，哥谭只是盛产疯子。”布鲁斯沉浸在跌宕起伏的感官刺激中，轻飘飘掷下断言。

钢铁侠不再说话，就这么箍着一捧浑圆的胸肌，把哥谭的快乐王子乳头上每处细缝都舔开，尖锐的虎牙打着圈戳刺，重重吮吸，恶趣味地嘬出夸张淫靡声效，留下一道道嵌红的齿痕，最后还要用他坚硬的胡茬重重刮蹭这一轮折磨下敏感至极的可怜乳肉。星点成群的火苗嚯然掷入沸油，轰地撩起燃原大火。

“你安静下来比较讨人喜欢。”

布鲁斯咕哝着，趁机把钢铁侠的头发揉到更乱，又难耐地挺胯磨蹭他，唇齿之间溢出断续的呻吟，并在钢铁侠用胡茬继续愈发恶劣的逗弄时重重闭了两秒钟眼，果断出手拽过他发梢，凶狠地拉回来接吻。这个不甘示弱的花花公子率先探出舌头，攫取钢铁侠上颚黏膜与软肉的敏感带，故意发出响亮暧昧的啧啧水声。他炙热的掌心滑入衣摆下方，有力抚过钢铁侠的侧腰和小腹，顺着汗潮的肌肉重捏缓挑。布鲁斯的手指灵活游走挤进了胯骨往下的休闲裤里，用几乎是色情明星的挑逗手法来回提拉钢铁侠那条棉质内裤，钻木取火，洇出湿痕，最后勾指往上一扯，布料重重弹回时他冲钢铁侠山雨欲来的眼睛露出一个洋洋自得的傲慢笑来。

随即他从容不迫地拉下钢铁侠裤子，瞟了一眼。

那伏在窖窟里的巨兽悠悠转醒，筋肉虬扎，身躯庞大。任何一个理智尚存的人类看到这玩意都该在瞬间醍醐灌顶领悟宇宙真谛：  
珍爱屁股，远离巨屌。

钢铁侠好整以暇，用眼神鼓励他。

他面色如常地把钢铁侠的裤子给提了回去，像个彬彬有礼、目不斜视的客房服务员。甚至收起了介于挑衅与挑逗之间的戏谑笑容，主动拉开距离。

“操，你他妈是怎么睡遍名模还迄今为止居然没搞出任何一条人命的 ！”

这位骄纵又善变的超级富豪在看清那根绝对超乎欧美均常尺寸的钢铁老二时当场翻脸，托尼赶紧伸手去抓他，两人换了个方位再次跌进柔软大床里。钢铁侠隔着丝绸衬衫摸到那胳膊上肌肉强健紧绷仿佛下一秒就能甩开桎梏，当然众所周知，哥谭王子不过是只色厉内荏的名贵品种猫。于是钢铁侠手下稍稍用力，那鼓囊的肌肉很快柔软起来仿佛上一秒只是个错觉，钢铁侠才不会被这个柔弱的总裁给轻易挣脱。他哥俩似的揽过布鲁斯肩膀。

“显然正确使用安全套是花花公子们的必备技能，但我知道你说的不是这个。”

钢铁侠用膝盖顶开哥谭宝贝的大腿根，手指校准似的自他小腹往下轻轻敲击，腾挪勾揉，最后抓包了一根悄悄抬头的老二。布鲁斯倒抽了口凉气，闻到雪松、烟熏、劳丹脂混杂着挥之不去的香槟跟机油味。这个下流的超级英雄，他骚气十足的酒红衬衫还整整齐齐裹身上，却在布鲁斯退了一步后，还在用绝对称得上性骚扰的手法隔着西裤肆意亵玩他的性器。

布鲁斯沉下脸，抬腿无声收紧肌肉，他能在一秒钟之内掀翻这个得寸进尺的肉体凡胎。

“你比花边报纸们所以为的要更强壮。”钢铁侠毫无察觉，他若有所思地端详着布鲁斯。那是张怒气冲冲的漂亮脸蛋，来自一个再标准不过的养尊处优公子哥儿，鎏金纹饰的华美封皮也掩盖不了他白纸一张任人翻阅的浅薄内里，没人会期待那里边能找出什么值得一读的注释。人们说哥谭曾经的金童在那漫长又浑噩的放逐自我后终于沉入醉生梦死的幻景。“这些伤疤是怎么回事？你真该挑个保镖团队了。”

“如果你想要赢得更多姑娘们的尖叫，健身房跟极限运动是再好不过的开胃菜。”夸夸其谈的公子哥儿洋洋自得地笑起来，这张金玉其外的好颜面什么表情都叫人讨厌不起来，甚至可以说他闪闪发亮的骄纵是引人注目也十分招人喜欢的。他用膝盖百无聊赖地磨挲着钢铁侠侧腰。

钢铁侠深有同感地点头附和。他果断抽掉布鲁斯的皮带，在他小腹上留下响亮一鞭与炙热红痕，高热柔软的唇舌低下去舔吮那道鞭痕，他身下这个声名狼藉的浪荡儿居然还一本正经地穿着笔挺西裤，“阿尔弗雷德老觉得我带给你坏影响，天知道我早就觉得你是个疯子，花整整三个月时间追踪调查一位董事会成员就为他在酒宴上偷偷捏了把韦恩女郎的屁股，你认真的？”

“他还拉低了韦恩董事会的平均颜值，我够认真了吧。亿万富翁的优势就是随时随地花钱买想买的高兴，我请到了哥谭最昂贵的侦探，还意外挽救了韦恩价值六个亿的合同漏洞。”布鲁斯仰头用喉咙碾碎一声喘息，还挣扎于是否要按捺一脚把他踹开的冲动。

“别嘴硬了香槟甜心，你就是无可救药的爱死了这下地狱的极限运动。”钢铁侠靠过去耳语，炙热呼吸喷在他耳廓薄薄的皮肤上，熏出一片晕红，“你抛下韦恩跟哈佛去追那他妈的珠穆朗玛暴风雪，你把自己塞进六千米的机舱然后一跃而下，你热心设计最快最好的跑车就为最近距离体验轰的一声——你非要断了肋骨打着石膏跟最漂亮的女记者调情。你想要这个，你追逐灾难的引擎，你热盼被撕裂被碾坏，黑暗吸引黑暗，破碎归向破碎。你想被我残酷地扩张使用到最大限度连呼吸都窒住，你会求着我更深更快地操你就像个无情的机械婊子，你要跪下给我口交到噎满喉咙因为你是最顺服的母狗，你热爱被内射，占领每一寸，所有。”

布鲁斯惊奇地瞪大了眼睛，那浅薄的花花公子面具下旋着奇异的举棋不定，仿佛拿不准是该立刻怒斥辩驳以免过屁股开花的后果，还是干脆将错就错地丰满人设塑造人物层次性——这番演讲该死的逻辑通顺极具说服力。

“硬得厉害，你喜欢这个。哦，明白了，疼痛还有下流话。”钢铁侠弹了一下手里刚从西裤里剥出来、还热气腾腾着的性器，假惺惺地笑。

“至于内射，我月初刚做的健康报告现在就能投影出来，你介意我黑进韦恩电脑找找看你的吗？”

哥谭王子的腰也跟着弹了一跳。他恼火地甩记眼刀过去，双腿自发缠上钢铁侠腰身，用脚跟重重敲了下他的背，态度十分恶劣。现在的情况是他正被一个举世闻名的超级英雄压在圆床上，唇红眼湿鬓发都潮乱地贴在脸颊，衣襟大敞胸乳印满胡乱的齿痕，下身失守性器颤巍巍地翘在空气里，两条长腿还牢牢巴着别人腰，钢铁侠真搞不懂哥谭人怎么还能维持这么副纡尊降贵、勉为其难的矜傲姿态。

“友情炮可以，但是没有内射，没有第三人观看和录像，更没有不该黑的电脑。韦恩企业花大价钱养着的程序员们不是做这个用的。”布鲁斯顺手抓了个枕头垫在自己腰下，放松地给自己找了个舒服位置。他的视线再度狐疑地逡巡过钢铁侠那鼓鼓囊囊凸出一大团的裤裆，语带警告，“以及必须给我做好扩张，我的屁股明天还有正经用处，卢修斯强烈要求我去那个庆功宴晃荡起码半小时。你知道，最好不要得罪帮你赚钱的人。”

钢铁侠露出遗憾的表情，“听到了吗贾维斯，去休息吧。这里有人要赶你走了，强调，不是我。”

“事实上这正是我想要的。祝夜晚愉快，先生们。”

天花板四个摄像头的红光礼貌地闪了闪，一并熄灭。

02

“想象你在我家而阿尔弗雷德站床边随时准备递安全套或者热毛巾，我得说这感觉真的很奇怪。”布鲁斯一边发着牢骚，一边比钢铁侠预想的要更配合地把腿分得更开，西裤很快甩成床下皱巴巴的一摊，浑身上下只剩半截白衬衫还装模作样地贴在腰腹，背靠枕头臀部拱起一个诱人的弧度，像个被俘的坏脾气国王，狼狈又绝妙，漂亮脸蛋上尽是诱人折辱的傲慢自大。

“停下，我脑子里有画面感了。”钢铁侠翻了个白眼，回头抖了抖那条拿黑线纹着哥谭王子花体签名的丝绸内裤，露出意有所指的、懒洋洋的笑。

“布鲁斯韦恩，哼？你这到处标记划地盘的习惯真是多少年都没改，韦恩钢笔、韦恩平板、韦恩跑车、韦恩飞机，你就差在哥谭头顶重重盖一个戳，明示韦恩所属、闲人勿扰了。喔，这事儿是不是已经有人抢在你前面了？警察大楼上的蝙蝠灯，哥谭可真是疯得推陈出新。”

“其实韦恩女郎是我最满意的部分。倒是你，性癖已经堕落到没头没脑的都市传说了？谢天谢地你没在跟我看灰幽灵时支起帐篷来，那就是实打实的童年阴影了。”  
布鲁斯从容地奚落他，甚至有心抬高臀部以方便手指的侵犯。那两根沾满润滑液的手指正湿漉漉地在穴口小幅度抽插，往里探索，还不时弯折指节去打开内壁，指肚按着软肉一圈圈摸索的动作几乎称得上粗鲁。但也正是这动作分明点亮布鲁斯身体里崭新的神经末梢。他感觉自己像个被撬开的水果罐头，撕下冷硬罐装盛着的尽是黏糊糊水淋淋，被搅动被玩弄，那指甲坚硬、老茧粗砺、指节弯曲的奇异触感在层层软肉包裹中突兀到无法忽视。

他被打开了。布鲁斯为这个念头咬住下唇，手指胡乱划拨托尼支棱的额发，压抑着喘息。

“至于我的性癖，我们可以随后列出表格来。以防你是真的想知道。”  
钢铁侠终于寻着罐头里那一小块避无可避的蜜脯，手指并拢夹住它，轻柔地拍击，在骤然绞紧的痉挛里他知道自己找对地方，于是变本加厉地交换戳刺，登时听见失控的、近乎尖泣的喘息。哥谭王子显然没什么前列腺高潮的经验，在过于强烈的快感冲击面前像被前灯锁定的雄鹿，定定杵住，抬起眼睛那睫毛又湿又重，瞳孔急剧放大，蓝眼珠在水光中折射出被击溃般的恐惧。

作为钢铁侠，托尼熟谙人在恐惧面前无从自控的生理反应。或胆裂魂飞、嚎啕大哭；或心乔意怯、抖如筛糠；或绝望崩溃、放手一搏。他不明白为什么布鲁斯竟在快感面前感到恐惧，更令他感到意外的是布鲁斯的反应：

他像每个惯于取悦自己的花花公子般食髓知味地抬起腰，一把按住托尼手臂，迎着钢铁侠的手指主动操弄自己，动作由慢到快，溅起明显而情色的水声，他迎着前列腺撞击时神情决然，如舰长非要睁大眼睛看清即将击沉自己的可怖冰山。

见鬼的自毁倾向。这景象不该煽情得令托尼老二和心脏一道狂跳。

托尼还从未以旁观角度见过迎着恐惧纵身跃向的人。仿佛恐惧之于他就如火焰之于飞蛾，他几乎是迫不及待地投身于此，像个富有牺牲精神的婊子。往好处想可能是某种脱敏疗法，反复刺激形成耐受，之类云云。甚至或许更接近真相的，只是这个傲慢自大的阔佬在恐惧失控感，看他这迫不及待争夺主动权的样子。

“只要高潮足够爽，我就不在乎谁满足谁的性癖。”  
哥谭人语调优雅、寓意直白。他看起来已经缓过神了，额发凌乱伏在皮肤上，先前那股狠劲如春雪般消融在托尼滚烫注视下，化作花花公子娴熟的轻率调情。布鲁斯迎着钢铁侠的目光，反手撑稳床褥，从容不迫地继续抬腰操弄自己。他健硕优雅的腹肌蒙了一层薄薄的水光，那下依旧一根毛发也没有，光裸白净的皮肤驮着根已经完全勃起的性器，顶端不时吐出激动的透明液体，与汗水混合一道，在粘腻中沉甸甸地燃起火苗。

托尼再不动作就是做实了自己男性功能障碍！

“你到底能让我惊讶多少次，钢铁侠在你面前就像件趁手的物什，被你毫不客气地征用，并且你绝对能就这样旁若无人地把自己操到高潮。操你，为了你居然没更早让我做这样的事，为了我错过的所有火辣场景。但你不能这么快就射出来，咱们还有很多事没做。”

钢铁侠惊叹着，同时按住布鲁斯腹部把人冷酷地压回枕头上，顺手狠狠掴了记挺翘的臀瓣，臀肉波浪般晃动，床头那声闷哼活脱脱就是肉欲十足的勾引。于是钢铁侠慷慨满足哥谭宝贝未说出口的淫秽祈愿，高高扬起手掌，重重拍上先前掌掴出的绯色，这片连遭两劫的皮肉已经微微发肿了，呈现出受难般通透漂亮的艳红。

“无耻混球，关掉你的废话程序然后我要射！”  
男性在这关头是什么都顾不上的，布鲁斯勃然大怒，像头受冒犯的野生猛兽，凶暴地瞪视托尼，一个回答不对就要扑上来咬断钢铁侠的喉咙。

“我还没铐你呢，自己手淫去。也警告你，别惹毛正给你干活的人。”  
钢铁侠像淋糖浆似的把半瓶润滑液都倒上被两根手指撑开的穴口，那翕张的肉穴在手指搅动下一口气咕噜噜灌进去好些，钢铁侠趁机探进去第三根手指，在过量润滑下深入得仍有些艰涩，他来回抽插几次，松土似的把这吐着淫液的肉穴翻得更深，等到他终于能勉强塞进去四根手指时,布鲁斯看上去已经彻底把耐心给烧没了，一脸不耐烦地拿脚跟敲着他后腰，拧着眉毛催促。

“快点，直接进来。”

这理直气壮的命令语调听得钢铁侠升起微妙不满。他捋齐安全套，手握住布鲁斯的腿根，非要把它们掰得更开，而哥谭宝贝在床上显然有着非同寻常的柔韧度，配合地把自己展开到令钢铁侠暗自心惊的程度，像黑土地上纯白的祭品，优雅放松地伸展肢体，引颈就戮。

“我该让你请求我的，你被逼到哭出来的样子一定很有趣。对你搭档礼貌点，最后一次警告，这直接影响到你能怎么射出来。”

“如你所言，这的确是需要礼貌用语的文明场合。说这话的人正用老二比着我。”

钢铁侠身体力行。他把刑具对准了那个徒然吐着润滑液的空茫洞口，压下腰把自己往里送。这个身经百战的纽约花花公子无疑清楚自己要做什么，在前戏充足的情况下，他先是缓慢又坚决地把自己推进到最深处，沉着腰抽插，再探下手指去揉按哥谭人因肤白光裸而显得格外红艳色情的会阴，流下的润滑液黏糊糊沾了他一手，钢铁侠索性裹住旁边那两个精神抖擞的囊袋，连同哥谭人硬挺的性器根部一道照顾，挑拨玩弄。

“操。”过分的饱胀占据感官，布鲁斯有力的手指紧紧拽着亮黑床单，指关节泛起惹人怜爱的白色，从齿缝溢出暗哑的喘息，“等等。”

他颤抖着寂静地慢慢适应了几秒钟，随即伸手耙过自己潮湿的额发，长腿牢牢盘踞在钢铁侠身上固定，再度撑起腰肢，动作间那根铁铸的老二在他身体里的存在感无比鲜明，两个人都隐忍地喘了一声。布鲁斯扯开腰间最后这件毫无意义的白衬衫，一把掼远，这才又跌了回去，言简意赅地解释，“热。”

托尼给他时间调整，即便老二跟额头的青筋都在迸。见鬼的风度跟礼貌，床上什么时候需要过这些废物玩意。“我想我充分感受着你有多热辣，甜心。”

布鲁斯扬了扬眉，伸手握住自己的性器来回套弄，冰晶般的眼睛直直盯着钢铁侠沉沉的褐眸，弯唇带起抹挑衅的笑意。分明是自下往上的姿态，屁股里还插着根钢铁老二，哥谭人硬是能撑起猛兽锁定猎物般的危险气场。或许这是就是韦恩总裁的超能力。

“如果你三天内有吃饱哪怕一餐饭，那么现在给我用力。请。”

他匆匆补上了这整天以来使用的唯一一个礼貌用语。

03

钢铁侠终于翻了个白眼，不再费心照顾而是径直抓住他的大腿，抬到一个便于施力的角度而布鲁斯挺起腰身积极地配合着。这根隐忍已久的钢铁老二大开大合地往里撞，每次都又准又重地碾过哥谭人体内那枚小小的腺体，感受那层层肠肉堆叠讨好地吮吸，间或紧绷着抽搐。布鲁斯仰头重重撞回枕头上，甩出汗珠碎在半空，喉咙里溢出近乎哽咽的惊喘。他看上去下一秒就要被欲望击溃，偏偏还保留着摇摇欲坠的理智与傲慢，他澄澈的蓝眼珠倒映又掩埋所有下流肮脏的疯狂欲望。

“再重一点。”他艰难地抽着气，哑声命令。

一丝明悟如电光石火划过托尼脑海。布鲁斯需要这个。高高在上的控制狂也会渴望受辱与失控。而托尼一向慷慨大方，乐于满足朋友需求。

钢铁侠反手一巴掌甩上布鲁斯紧实而饱满的臀肌，带动老二夹在里边震荡的触感鲜明无比，两个人同时爽得猛抽一口凉气。赌对了。钢铁侠欣喜欲狂，兴致高昂地在那滚烫甬道中快速抽插，老二大幅度打着圈顶弄内壁，垂下的涨红阴囊重重拍打着哥谭宝贝的大腿根，每插几下便要狠狠掴这漂亮屁股一巴掌，清脆声响里肉波起伏带动大腿根部与会阴，粘连肌体碰撞快感烧上每一寸神经突触，酥麻痒爽都慷慨劈头浇淋！

对此哥谭人的反应肉眼可见的激烈：阴茎高高翘起经络可怖地勃发，高热柔软的甬道随掌掴节奏不时猛地紧窒收缩，浑身汗津津的发红发烫，睫毛闪着黏糊糊的水光。他仍旧咬着牙，喉结颤动不发一语，目光如炬，全神贯注地，浸着深切到绝望的湛蓝渴求。又一枚汗珠滑入鬓发。

面前这具精悍漂亮的身体完全是性感的具现化，配得上最狂热的性幻想和最放肆的蹂躏。他在这场性事中表现得像个遭受刑罚的荡妇，被无形的铁处女锁在无声的黑暗里，于鲜血淋漓中渴盼痛楚铸就的壮丽高潮。

“真想让你看看自己现在的样子，再下贱不过的妓女，一个完美的阴茎杯，你全部人生的意义就在于此，被我的操到再也合不拢肉穴，你会被我狠狠抽打到快乐无比地哭出声来，你完美的屁股不该用在其他任何地方除了我的老二，我会毫不留情地使用你，而你可以射出来。老虎。”

下流的亵渎的玷污的，国王享受被碾碎尊严的放纵；火辣的刺激的勃发的，猛兽在绝境中更彰显生命力。被最深的绝望浸泡并重新定义过人生的人，只有更重的刺激才能冲破阈值。

钢铁侠终于操开了哥谭人高慢的面具。他现在俨然就是只发情的母猫，被欲望毫不留情地冲刷席卷，钴蓝眼珠里盛满湿漉漉的急迫渴望，结实的双腿紧紧攀上钢铁胳膊如藤蔓或者巨蟒，臀瓣挺翘热切地夹紧颤晃，吐息粗重，水光粼粼。哥谭王子意乱情迷地撕扯钢铁侠衬衣，遭到冷酷制止，那粗糙指茧重重擦过贲张的龟头，令他蓦地狠狠阖上眼睛，喉结滚动牙关紧咬，就这么悄无声息地、深深战栗着射了出来。钢铁侠维持着上身衣冠楚楚的从容姿态，欣赏乳白的精液喷溅在布鲁斯敞开的胸乳上，与暗红吻痕相映得衬的漂亮景观。

布鲁斯连高潮都是寂静的。而托尼为这寂静而轰然燃烧，跟着被布鲁斯剧烈收缩抽搐的穴口吸出一道绝妙的高潮。

他们花了一点时间找回话语。

“谢谢你给我这个。”布鲁斯盯着天花板，率先打破沉默。

“谢倒不必，坦白说我也很受用。”托尼扔下打结的避孕套，躺回来，若有所思地摩挲手下肿胀滚烫的半边屁股，估摸着它大抵还能胜任明晚的韦恩宴会，“有时候我觉得，对青少年来说钢铁侠并不是个正面范例。”

“只是有时候？”青年从容不迫地放松肌肉，身体像一块毛毯柔软地摊开，漫不经心地去卷托尼皱起的丝绸衬衫。

钢铁侠扣住他手腕，一寸寸从臂膀抚摸到腰胯，汗渍粘连，体热烧红。这个强迫症的精致阔佬做过全身除毛和祛疤，但他不知怎的极其擅长把自己塞进各式花样的事故与爆炸里，新痂叠旧痕，那些纵横交错的结缔组织与肌肉纹理简直像幅画儿，不可磨灭地盘踞在布鲁斯强健壮丽的身躯上。

“好吧，我只是这样想——花花公子和超级英雄都不是什么好职业。”

“我要把这句话刻在你的墓碑上。”布鲁斯嗤笑一声，挣开托尼的手，扯过埃及棉床单，信手拭过汗涔涔黏糊糊的腰腹，那紧实肌肉浮着层磨砂般的水光。

“我喜欢这个主意。”斯塔克满不在乎。“听着，布鲁斯。我不清楚你毫无征兆的游历跟回归是怎么回事，但你必须要知道，俄巴迪亚的背叛、我被绑架、我选择成为钢铁侠等等一系列事情，都与你无关。这不是你的责任，你甚至不在国内，几乎所有人都以为你死在哪场雪崩或者海啸里了。”

“除了你和阿尔弗雷德，其他人都以为我死了。”布鲁斯阴郁地更正他，陈述，“我本可以做得更好。”他面颊上潮红未褪，却蓦地浮现出一种奇妙的冷酷专断，这态度并非朝向托尼，而是直指他自己。

托尼不愿意承认他对这刚愎自用的神态如此熟谙，他每天能在镜子里见到同样景象，如出一辙的自负与深痛。耳畔嗡鸣自制崩塌，暴怒顺理成章，斥骂脱口而出：

“操你的，你跟小笨手唯一的区别就是它听得懂倒咖啡。要我重复多少次？事情已经发生，一切已成定局，没有或许，没有本可以，更没有你能解决的任何问题！”

“期盼改变过去是白费力气，但当下不做尝试更浪费生命。”布鲁斯冷静地截断他，他们互相打量像角斗台上绕着圈彼此审视的老对手，资料了然于胸，脚下步步为营。斯塔克被戳中心事，坐直身怒视他，布鲁斯回望，这位少年时就热衷于推理游戏的侦探或许真能看透人心，那锃蓝的眼里浮着无限接近温柔的光。布鲁斯重复了一遍自己的话。

“我只是想告诉你，谢谢你给我这个。”  
又说，“是我想要这个。”

他想要这个。托尼被带偏思绪，咂舌寻味这短句。一场酣畅淋漓的激情性爱，一匹醉生梦死的放纵光景，或者枕戈待旦与死亡为伴的超英生涯？武器商人曾放浪形骸把死亡当做平面数字单据轻佻贩售，直到阿富汗的炮火轰毁前尘，塔纳托斯的剑锋掠过耳畔，伊森在他跟前被死亡吞没，硝烟与腥气呼吸可闻。醍醐灌顶间，账簿撕破封皮，其下赫然血迹斑斑盈千累万人命债。

从此罪恶感如附骨之疽铭心刻骨，这责任该他一肩担下。

死亡商人、花花公子和超级英雄都不是个好职业，斯塔克和钢铁侠对青少年来说更算不上什么正面范例。但布鲁斯从来不是什么盲听盲信的愚蠢青少年，他与他如出一辙的聪明绝顶、心高气硬，他用那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨望过来说，是他想要这个。

而他什么也改变不了。

“哦操他的耶稣基督，反正我们想做什么时从来不管别人怎么讲。我不必朝你兜售我过时的人生道理，你也永远不会听我的，我早该知道，你真正去做的都是你自己想做的。这就是为什么此刻我如此痛恨你。”

“哈，让我来试试你的痛恨有多强烈。”

布鲁斯挑高眉毛，在纯黑圆床上惬意地舒展肢体，不着寸缕，眼神幽深，如美洲豹在洼地上蛰伏蓄力，猎物在它眼中无处遁形。托尼感到心脏漏跳一拍，眨眼间布鲁斯一个翻身坐上他大腿，胸膛至肩膀散落吻痕如红花楹勃发。空气里迅速窜上火苗，怒火撩拨情欲，他听到布鲁斯喉咙里溢出笑，便骂骂咧咧地去吻他，至啧啧作响，托尼反手摸了片安全套拆开给自己套上，没找到润滑剂，布鲁斯一把推倒他，大腿强劲的肌肉紧紧夹在托尼腰腹两侧，沉下胯，故意用会阴去摩擦两人间那根挺翘的老二，并从容不迫地补上尾句。

“十分确凿。”

+  
托尼精疲力竭，难得地放松下来，四仰八叉地呼呼大睡。布鲁斯披起幸存的衬衫，踩上长毛地毯，从容拉开步入式衣帽间，动作间哑光袖扣无声松脱，没入指尖。

04

“托尼一定遇上麻烦了。”涡轮加速，布鲁斯调到自动驾驶，空出手拨动全息投影的建筑模型，指尖触觉残留仿佛还在托尼上身那件他今晚从头到尾都没脱过的骚包丝绸衬衫上，柔滑质感，滚烫浸汗。今晚所历种种违和细微之处在他飞速运转的大脑里勾连成线，心头寒意渐起。“便士一，连线声纳探测，同时分析样本。”

“数据处理中。顺带一提，令人惊讶的是，您的智能管家竟然没能提前设置休眠模式，以至于不得不在工作时间遭遇色情弹窗骚扰。”

“抱歉，事发突然，斯塔克AI在线时我没把握发出不被截获的信号。”

“以您理当对其道歉的事迹名单来说，我忝列其间，实感惭愧。”

“阿尔弗雷德！”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源。
> 
> 钢2，钯中毒，秘书对托尼说：  
> “如果一个人到了他最后一次生日聚会，就应该去和朋友做他喜欢做的事。”


End file.
